Toi et moi
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Ben Beckmann désigna la porte de la cabine principale avec un sourire ironique. – Un drôle de numéro, ton clown ! lança-t-il à Shanks en mâchouillant son cigare. Et il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur ! Shanks éclata de rire. – Ne t'en fais pas ! Buggy a toujours été comme ça.


**Toi et moi **

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Toi et moi.

Ben Beckmann désigna la porte de la cabine principale avec un sourire ironique.

– Un drôle de numéro, ton clown ! lança-t-il à Shanks en mâchouillant son cigare. Et il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur !

Shanks éclata de rire.

– Ne t'en fais pas ! Buggy a toujours été comme ça.

Ben haussa les épaules et son capitaine lui asséna une virile tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre son ancien camarade.

Il avait embarqué Buggy après la bataille de Marine Ford. Les nouveaux "compagnons" de celui-ci, des prisonniers échappés d'Impel Down, suivaient dans un navire récupéré après les combats et cela n'enchantait pas le clown, qui n'avait nullement envie de se coltiner, pour dévoués qu'ils soient, une bande de criminels.

Mais, apparemment, les anciens détenus s'étaient juré de rester sous ses ordres et le pauvre Buggy ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de ces bons à rien – ce qui, au demeurant, amusait beaucoup Shanks.

Son ancien comparse avait toujours eu le don de se mettre dans les situations les plus inextricables pour, contre toute attente, en tirer profit au final – et souvent sans même l'avoir cherché !

"Buggy et sa chance insolente !" Disait toujours Silvers Rayleigh. "Lancez-lui des pierres ; il y trouvera des émeraudes !"

Avant même de pousser la porte, Shanks entendit pester son ancien complice contre la terre entière (avec une prédilection marquée pour Luffy, toutefois, et « cette saloperie de marine ». Il était si occupé à rouspéter, à jurer et à faire sa toilette, répandant rageusement des gerbes d'eau autour de lui, qu'il ne l'entendit même pas entrer. Penché à demi-nu sur la petite bassine qui lui servait à faire ses ablutions, il ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup changé, durant toutes ces années.

Adolescents, Buggy lui se ressemblaient assez : même taille, même gabarit, même sale caractère et invariablement fourrés ensemble dans tous les mauvais coups et les bagarres !

À présent, hormis une carrure et un visage plus virils et des cheveux beaucoup plus longs, son ami était pareil au Buggy de ses souvenirs. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça car lui-même ne se sentait pas bien différent de celui qu'il était à cette époque.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de son propre reflet dans la glace et la réalité, qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir ou d'admettre jusque-là, lui sauta à la figure…

"C'est vraiment moi, ça ?"

Un homme au torse ridiculement musclé et au cou si large que sa tête paraissait petite, disproportionnée, en comparaison. Les années avaient laissé leur marque sur lui, l'abus de rhum avait creusé ses traits, terni ses cheveux roux, désormais filasse, et le sel marin lui avait impitoyablement tanné la peau. Ses joues et ses jambes se hérissaient de poils roux, épais et rêches et la seule main qui lui restait était si calleuse qu'il pouvait jouer avec une braise sans se brûler.

Shanks n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son apparence, c'est vrai, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau près de Buggy, il se disait qu'il aurait sans doute dû être un peu plus attentif.

Certes, il était devenu une figure, parmi les pirates, quelqu'un avec qui il fallait compter mais à quel prix ? Les batailles qu'il avait menées avaient couvert son corps de cicatrices, brisé ses os et malmené son corps à tel point qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans que de vieilles blessures ne se rappellent à lui. Lorsqu'il caressait la peau d'une femme, celle-ci grimaçait, tant sa main était rugueuse à force de manier le sabre et pour ce qui était du reste… Alcool et performances sexuelles n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, c'était bien connu.

Oui, à bien y regarder, il avait beaucoup changé, en réalité, depuis l'époque où il était mousse sur l'Oro Jackson.

En revanche, cet enfoiré de Buggy, lui, tout juste échappé d'Impel Down, épuisé et couvert de lésions diverses, se tenait là comme une offense vivante, à demi nu, avec un corps qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie bien des jeunes gens ayant la moitié de son âge ! Mince et musclé, ses jambes étaient longues, toniques et lisses comme celles d'une fille. Sa magnifique chevelure - habituellement l'abri du soleil et de l'air marin sous un fin foulard de coton bariolé – était épaisse et brillante. Son torse ferme non plus ne devait pas souvent subir les agressions du soleil et du sel, à en croire la peau crémeuse et douce ; se promener torse-nu ou chemise ouverte ne faisait plus partie de ses habitudes, visiblement. Quant à ses mains, qu'il prenait toujours soin de couvrir de gants blancs, elles restaient élégantes et souples.

– Quoi ? demanda le clown en le remarquant enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager comme ça ? Je te préviens que si tu fais la moindre allusion à mon nez, je…

– Tu as l'air fatigué, le coupa Shanks pour se donner une contenance.

Les épaules de Buggy s'affaissèrent et, lorsqu'il inclina la tête, l'empereur pirate nota l'élégance de sa longue nuque, qu'accentuait la haute queue de cheval qu'il venait de nouer.

– Ça doit bien faire trois jours, que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Sortir d'Impel Down n'a pas été une mince affaire, tu sais.

Shanks désigna le lit.

– Fais comme chez toi et dors tout ton soûl. Nous n'atteindrons pas l'île dont tu m'as parlé avant deux jours, au moins.

Buggy sourit malgré lui.

– Je n'ai quand même pas l'intention de dormir pendant deux jours !

(...)

**Afin de respecter à la lettre les exigences de ce site en matière de Rating et de protection des lecteurs mineurs, la suite** **de cette fanfiction est désormais disponible sur son site Internet ET EN VERSION INTÉGRALEMENT ILLUSTREE** en vous rendant sur :

**shivarajahfanfics .com**

(retirez l'espace avant le .com)

Ou en cliquant directement sur le lien se trouvant dans mon profil !

A tous de suite !

Gros bisous !

Shiva Rajah


End file.
